


Not So Typical

by Jude81, Kendrene



Series: Wayhaught ABO series [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Omega!Waverly, fluff & smut, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole was not your typical Alpha. She didn’t swagger and posture, didn’t puff out her chest and growl. She didn’t look for fights, and while she met them head on when they came to her, she preferred to use her words to de-escalate any volatile situations. Her scent lacked the sharp edges metal and blood, and her eyes rarely gleamed with a harsh light.</p><p>No, Nicole was funny and quiet, and her eyes held a warmth that Waverly couldn’t remember ever truly seeing in her young life. Nicole smelled more like warm leather, cinnamon, and freshly cut grass in spring. She smelled entirely too tempting to Waverly, which was why for the first time in years, actually in ever, Waverly was seriously considering taking a mate for the duration of her heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to my friend and fellow author, Kendrene, who Beta'd this for me. She helped me bounce ideas around and helped edit. Thank you, dahlin'! Btw...you should all go read her amazing works. She is incredibly talented. 
> 
> Secondly, I haven't given up on any of my Clexa works, I've just decided to play around in this fandom also. I can't help it. Nicole and Waverly are just two fluffballs of romantic feels!
> 
> Also, this story is three chapters, and I am finishing writing chapter 3 today.

Nicole was not your typical Alpha. She didn’t swagger and posture, didn’t puff out her chest and growl. She didn’t look for fights, and while she met them head on when they came to her, she preferred to use her words to de-escalate any volatile situations. Her scent lacked the sharp edges metal and blood, and her eyes rarely gleamed with a harsh light.

No, Nicole was funny and quiet, and her eyes held a warmth that Waverly couldn’t remember ever truly seeing in her young life. Nicole smelled more like warm leather, cinnamon, and freshly cut grass in spring. She smelled entirely too tempting to Waverly, which was why for the first time in years, actually in ever, Waverly was seriously considering taking a mate for the duration of her heat.

Waverly took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as much as was possible. She blew out the air, emptying her lungs in a desperate attempt to clear her mind of the myriad of thoughts jockeying for position, and only took another breath when she felt the constriction wrap around her lungs.

This was stupid, she’d been in this office a hundred times over the course of her life, dozens of times in the last couple of months. But this was different. Today was not a day for the weak of heart, and she mentally chastised herself, reminding herself that she was an Earp, and the Earps were tough if nothing else.

She growled at the door that simply stared back at her, and for a brief moment, she imagined that it was judging her, just like everyone else in this podunk town had done. She snorted at the thought of this benign, beat up looking door would actually judge her. God knew what it had seen during all of its years in Purgatory. She nodded sharply, and grasped the handle, yanking it open as she stepped through the door quickly, not giving herself time to rethink what she was doing.

She could smell her as soon as she stepped through the doors, and she inhaled sharply, feeling slightly dizzy as she drew Nicole’s scent in. She felt her scent flow into her lungs, and she could swear she felt it swirl inside of her body, leaving behind the slightest wake of warmth.

She groaned slightly in exasperation. Maybe going off the suppressants hadn’t been such a good idea. She bit her lip, gnawing on it for a moment as she slowly walked down the hall towards Nedley’s office. She knew Nicole would be sitting at the front desk, her head bent studiously over whatever paperwork had been sent up by Dolls. Paperwork fabricated by Dolls in an efforts to leave Nedley and Nicole blind about what was really happening in Purgatory. God only knew when he came up with the time to create such elaborate fake files.

She imagined Nicole’s head bent down, the collar of her shirt lightly pressing into her long, elegant neck.  She would probably be fiddling with a pencil between her slim fingers, the other hand holding down a fistful of paper. Waverly imagined her braid might be hanging over her shoulder instead of down her back. She drew in a trembling breath when she imagined her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, her brown eyes twinkling at Waverly, while a flush stole across her pale cheeks.

Waverly groaned again, this time more in desire than exasperation. Spending most of her life on suppressants had simply made being an Omega easier, specifically made being an Earp Omega easier. She was the first in three generations, and her father hadn’t known what to do with her after she presented, and she had suffered in silence, locked in the barn during her first heat. Thankfully, by the second heat, Gus had managed to find suppressants, and she hadn’t suffered a third. But now, well now, she was ready to suffer through her heat, but only with the right companion.

“Waverly?”

Waverly was jerked sharply out of her reverie when she heard the slightly confused voice from around the corner. She faltered, thinking it might not be too late to still turn back, to head back to the homestead, and take the last of her suppressants. Her heat wouldn’t fully arrive for another few days. But the truth was the suppressants weren’t working quite like they used to, and during the last couple of heats, a few Alphas had noticed. She had avoided town as much as possible, not wanting to have to contend with the Alphas lust and loathing in equal measure. Their Alphas might want to knot an Omega, but as an Earp, she was considered trash; and maybe that was the appeal for some of the Alphas. Knot an Earp, make the only Omega Earp in generations get on her knees and suck their dicks so they could brag about it later in Shorty’s.

Her lips twisted at the thought. She’d be damned if she’d get on her knees for sneering Alphas. She blushed at the thought though of one Alpha, that she was sure wouldn’t sneer at her, wouldn’t degrade her and simply see her as a vessel to empty their lust into. No, one Alpha was anything but typical.

She smiled weakly as she rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt as her eyes crashed with warm brown eyes, but she could easily see the worry furrowing the pale brow in front of her, and she almost stumbled across her own feet as she hurried to the desk; suddenly wanting nothing more than to reach out and smooth the wrinkles in Nicole’s forehead. She barely managed to stop from making a fool of herself.

“Waves?’ Nicole started to rise to her feet, suddenly even more worried at the flush that bloomed across Waverly’s cheeks. But she staggered and gripped the edge of her desk hard when she smelled the first tendrils of Waverly’s scent wrap themselves around her. She barely refrained from swearing, and she tried to breathe through her mouth, but it simply made it worse, and she could almost taste Waverly on her tongue: purple clover and mountain mint. Her mouth watered at the thought. There was a trace of something else, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, and she couldn’t help but inhale sharply, her nostrils flaring as she drew Waverly deep into her lungs.

“Wa-Waverly,” she stuttered as she suddenly sat back down on her stool with a thump. Her hands shook, and she put her elbows up on the desk, dropping her head into her hands for a moment, as she tried to ground herself. She didn’t know whether to slam her head on the desk in disbelief that Waverly was an Omega and about to go into heat, or whether she should attempt to get to her feet, and with as much dignity as possible, hastily head for the nearest exit.

“Uh…hi, Nicole.” Waverly bit her lip again, not entirely sure if she wanted Nicole to lift her head and look at her, or if it would be easier for Nicole to remain in her position. Figuring neither would be particularly easy, and trying to convince herself not to turn and run from the room, she stared up at the ceiling instead, idly noting the listless fan in the ceiling that spun slowly. Around and around and around, as if it too were burdened with the all the secrets of Purgatory. She scowled, shaking her shoulders slightly, and finally looked back at Nicole, her eyes widening in comical surprise when she realized that Nicole was on her feet and leaning slightly over the desk staring intently at Waverly. She hadn’t even heard the older girl move.

“Uh…” but her voice trailed off when she saw Nicole’s eyes flutter closed for a moment and her grip on the edge of the desk tightened. Her fingers were completely white, and Waverly wasn’t sure the desk would hold up under the pressure of the Alpha’s grip.

“You-I mean…” Nicole’s voice scratched painfully in her throat, and she winced slightly at the rough sound. She swallowed hard, steadying herself before trying again. “You’re an…” her voice trailed off in a breathy whisper, her eyes widening as Waverly’s gentle scent continued to waft around her. She wanted to bask in it, wrap it around her like a cozy blanket, and she felt her eyes droop slightly, and she couldn’t help the purr that suddenly rumbled in her chest. She blinked and blushed when she saw Waverly’s eyes widen, but the small smile kissing the edges of the younger girl’s mouth, made Nicole smile also; and she felt instant relief despite the tightening of all of her muscles.

But as she inhaled again, she could smell the traces of heat underlying Waverly’s scent, and she felt a shiver shake her frame slightly. She bit her lip. “I didn’t realize that…I mean...you’re an…” but she saw the minute tightening of Waverly’s lips, the way her eyes dulled slightly, and Nicole almost bit off her own tongue as she hastily swallowed the last word.

Omega. The younger girl was an Omega, and Nicole was shocked that she’d missed it. She licked her dry lips, all too aware that the girl was also unmated, and she realized with a slight shock that Waverly must have been on suppressants for years, for her to not realize what the youngest Earp was.

“Here,” she blurted out. “I mean, you’re here.” She said the last word again with emphasis, and finally released her stranglehold on the edge of the desk, mentally congratulating herself on her desperate save. She winced slightly as she stretched out her fingers. She smiled ruefully and gave a little shrug at Waverly’s questioning look. She tried to rub the feeling back into her fingers as surreptitiously as possible, but she knew Waverly saw.

She cocked her head and studied Waverly for a moment, noting the finest sheen of sweat starting to bead along her brow, the wide eyes, slightly parted lips, the almost tremulous shake of hands that she couldn’t quite hide, no matter how hard she gripped the strap of her bag that hung off her shoulder.

“Are you ok, Waverly?” She asked softly, trying to make the growing burr in her voice as soothing as possible, and she couldn’t help but beam in pride when she saw Waverly relax slightly.

“Yes, I just came to…I mean…” Waverly shifted, gripping her bag strap tighter in her hand, while her other hand played with the hem of her short shirt. She winced slightly when her fingers grazed the skin of her own belly, and she realized a little too late that wearing such a small and revealing shirt today might not have been the smartest idea of hers.

Then again…she bit her lip when Nicole’s gaze inevitably drifted down to stare at the small hand that had captured her attention. She watched in almost silent hypnotization as Nicole’s tongue peeked out and slowly wet her lips, the Alpha’s eyes glued to the expanse of Waverly’s belly. The Alpha only managed to tear her gaze away when Waverly futilely tugged lightly at the bottom of her shirt in an attempt at covering some of her belly.

Nicole flushed in embarrassment when she realized she’d been caught staring, and her eyes darted around the room, refusing to look at Waverly. She stuttered an apology that didn’t quite come fully to fruition despite the fact that she was mortified that she’d been looking at Waverly as if she were a piece of meat. She silently cursed her Alpha nature, gritted her teeth, and silently pummeled her Alpha into submission before finally meeting Waverly’s gaze with a tentative smile.

“It’s ok,” muttered Waverly. She smiled at Nicole, knowing the older girl had never meant any harm by staring. The weight of her gaze had tingled, and she’d felt excitement and heat coiling in her belly. It was nothing like the other looks she’d sometimes received after the Alphas in town discovered she was an Omega a few heats ago.

Nicole nodded in relief, knowing that Waverly meant what she said. The girl never said anything unless she meant it, and Nicole found that she enjoyed the younger girl’s directness. She knew where she stood with Waverly. She was her friend. Nothing more. Except the younger girl’s gaze lingered on Nicole’s face, and there was a gentleness in her eyes that was directed solely to Nicole, and it almost tore the breath from her lungs.  

Nicole took a few shallow breaths, centering herself before she smiled warmly at Waverly and made her way around the desk to stand in front of her. She slid between Waverly and the desk and leaned back against the desk, slouching her body and bracing her feet on the floor. She was now closer to Waverly’s height, and she hoped she didn’t seem as intimidating as before. An Omega in heat, could easily be intimidated by a strong Alpha, and while Nicole knew she certainly wasn’t the strongest Alpha in town, she had no desire to make Waverly feel frightened and unsafe.

Waverly smiled and nodded ever so slightly, recognizing it for what it was. Nicole was in charge of her Alpha, and Waverly was safe. She was safe with Nicole. Waverly nodded again, a little more emphatically this time, knowing she had chosen correctly.

“Soooooo…I have a bit of a problem that I was hoping you could help me with?” She tried to smile charmingly at Nicole, but when brown eyes warmed and softened even more like melting chocolate in the noon day sun, Waverly knew that her smile had been more nervous than charming.

“Anything, Waverly,” breathed Nicole softly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the soft curves and lines of Waverly’s face, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss the bridge of the other girl’s nose, run her fingers lightly down her cheek, nip at the smooth lines of her jaw.

“My heat is coming. In a few days, I think.”

Nicole just managed to bite back a groan, and she felt the first signs of pressure in her lower abdomen. She was thankful that her body wasn’t changing yet to accommodate her Alpha’s need to mate an Omega, so she ignored the growing pressure, and nodded for Waverly to continue.

“Right. So, the suppressants haven’t really been working as well in my last heats, and the doctor warned Gus that they will probably stop working all together soon.” Waverly bit her lip for a moment before sighing and rushing on, “I stopped taking them. So I’m going to actually go into heat, and I don’t want to do it alone.”

Nicole felt all of the moisture in her mouth drain south, and she swallowed a couple of times before managing to squeak out, “What about Champ? The boy man?” Nicole couldn’t help but add the last part, despite knowing it might be a little childish. Champ didn’t even make the list of people she barely tolerated.

Waverly snorted and rolled her eyes, and Nicole chuckled at the look of dismissive irritation tinged with what Nicole could only cheerfully describe as pity on Waverly’s face. “Champ is nice, but for something like this…he’s useless.” She smiled gently at Nicole, chewing on her bottom lip before huffing in indignation. “Actually, he’s useless regardless the situation. It’s why I broke up with him.”

“Oh?” Nicole reached back slightly, resting her hands on the edge of the desk to ground herself so she didn’t seem too eager. “Was that the only reason you broke up with him?”

Waverly’s eyes widened slightly at the husky burr in Nicole’s voice, and she shifted awkwardly for a moment, suddenly all too aware that her panties weren’t quite as dry as they had been a few moments ago. She huffed a little again and then smirked at Nicole.

“Maybe there was another reason. But I’ll tell you about it later.” She grinned almost wickedly at Nicole when she heard the older girl gasp slightly. She stepped a little closer until they were only inches apart. She inhaled sharply. She let her mouth drop open a bit, and her tongue flickered out, scenting Nicole. It was such a primal thing to do, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to taste Nicole, and a sudden blush inflamed her cheeks at the way her addled brain teased her with double meanings. And even as she inhaled Nicole’s scent, she instinctively pushed her own scent towards Nicole, wrapping her in the soft tendrils of her pheromones.

Nicole’s eyes widened, and she barely refrained from standing abruptly and grasping at Waverly to pull her into her chest. But it was an invitation she could not resist, so instead she let her mouth drop open, and she leaned her head towards Waverly, turning her head at the last minute until her nose was almost pressed into Waverly’s neck just below the curve of her jaw line. She inhaled deeply, letting Waverly’s scent slip across her tongue. She swallowed the pungent scent of clover and mint and flame. She licked her lips, wanting desperately to lick the glistening skin of Waverly’s neck where she knew her scent was strongest at the moment. But Waverly hadn’t given her permission. She withdrew reluctantly, her lips pursed almost in a pout.

Waverly felt her muscles tighten when Nicole leaned in and scented her under her jawline. She wasn’t sure at first if her muscles were poised to take flight or if it was arousal, but when Nicole pulled back, Waverly felt a wave of disappointment so intense she gasped. Arousal. It had definitely been anticipation and arousal.  

“You,” she murmured and brought both her hands up to gently cup Nicole’s face. “You,” she muttered again as she leaned in a pressed her mouth lightly against Nicole’s. She felt Nicole stiffen momentarily, and then Waverly sighed when strong arms wrapped gently around her waist, and the taller body melted into her own.

Nicole could barely suppress the giddy laugh that threatened to burst from her chest, and she nuzzled her face lightly into Waverly’s hair. “Are you sure?” She pulled back so she could see Waverly, see her eyes and make sure there was no lie or discomfort hidden in their dark depths.

“I’m sure. I trust you, Nicole. Only you to help me.” Waverly lightly ran the tips of her fingers across Nicole’s shoulders, admiring the tensing of muscle she left behind in her wake. “I’m ready to do this, and I want it to be you.” She hoped her last words weren’t pleading, but she supposed she could beg if necessary.

Nicole took a deep breath and her stomach heaved hard, and she barely suppressed the onslaught of nerves, but her voice still cracked a little when she croaked out, “Ok.”

She coughed and then looked at Waverly sheepishly, and Waverly blushed realizing that she had just propositioned one of Purgatory’s cop. An Alpha at that. But not just any Alpha. Nicole. Nicole, whom she hadn’t stopped thinking about since she had swaggered into Shorty’s asking for a cappuccino even though it was obvious the bar wasn’t open. Nicole, who knew what she wanted, and if the warm light sparkling in her eyes was anything to judge by; then Nicole wanted her.

Nicole wanted her, Waverly Earp, the youngest of the Earps, who’d never left this one horse hick town, and probably never would. She was the daughter of a man who never wanted her, daughter of the town drunk, well one of the town drunks. To be fair, Purgatory had a lot of town drunks. She was the sister of a murdered girl, and the sister of another girl who’d supposedly gone batshit crazy killing their father. Sometimes Waverly thought he probably deserved it.  

But Nicole, who’d been to college, who was “from away,” had come to Purgatory, and all she’d ever seen of Waverly was just Waverly. Waverly, the strong, beautiful girl who took online courses thirsting for knowledge, threw out drunks at Shorty’s, beat the boys at pool, cooked the best apple pie in town, and laughed the hardest of them all.

Nicole nodded numbly, barely able to breathe around the frantic pounding of her heart. She was convinced she was going to drop dead of a heart attack, and wouldn’t that just be a cruel irony to drop dead after having the girl she’d wanted for months come to her and basically offer herself on a silver platter.

Nicole’s brow furrowed, and she felt slightly apprehensive at the sudden thought that after Waverly’s heat was over, she wouldn’t want her anymore. She winced at the pang that sliced across her ribs, and she almost growled in frustration and astonishment that the thought had actually resulted in physical pain. Not a good sign. She was already emotionally entangled with Waverly, and she sighed in sudden defeat. Fighting her desire for Waverly was a waste of energy; energy that could be spent kissing the younger girl.

But as she moved in hoping to do just that, Waverly pulled back with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I have to go meet Wynonna. If I’m late, she’ll come hunting me.” Waverly blushed and glanced down at how closely they were still standing. Well she was standing, Nicole was still slumped against the desk, and Waverly was leaning into her.

“She knows. She wasn’t too happy about my decision.” Waverly chuckled and ran a hand through her hair as she stepped away from Nicole. “She might have ranted a bit, she might have even threw her arms over her head a few times.”

Nicole laughed lightly imagining the older Earp stomping around and throwing a fit, while Waverly stubbornly waited her out. But her laughter died abruptly when it finally sunk in what she’d said. Well shit. An unhappy Wynonna was never good for anyone, but a pissed off Wynonna…? Nicole barely refrained for shuddering. She was gonna her her ass handed to her by the older Earp Alpha. She groaned at the thought, closing her eyes, imagining her death at the hands of other woman. She just hoped it would be quick.

“But when I told her, I’d chosen you, she settled down pretty quickly.”

Nicole’s eyes snapped open, and her mouth fell open. Miracles did happen in Purgatory, the only town in the West without a church! It was odd now that she thought about it. Why weren’t there any churches in Purgatory? But she was snapped quickly out of her foolish reverie.

“She did say though that if you hurt me, she would turn your skin inside out. While you were still alive.”

Nicole gulped hard. “That seems reasonable to me,” she croaked.

Waverly chuckled and leaned in and kissed Nicole lightly on the cheek. She pulled back, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She shifted nervously, “So...I think maybe Friday? Or maybe I should just call you? I don’t know...Gus seems to think it will come on Friday. She’s pretty good at predicting these types of things.”

Tuesday. Today was Tuesday. That gave her just enough time to freak out and then get her shit together before seeing Waverly again. She nodded dumbly. Friday. She could do that.

“And maybe you could stay the whole weekend?” Waverly asked hesitantly, wondering if it might be a little too much. She wasn’t sure how long her heat would last, but Gus said they normally lasted around three to four days. She would be ok to be alone by the end of her heat, and she’d already talked to Nedley about making sure that Nicole didn’t have to work this weekend. Well, she’d had Wynonna ask for her. Not that Wynonna had asked Nedley. No, it was more that Wynonna just stared at Nedley and told him how it was going down, and she was sure he didn’t have any objections. Wynonna’s stare was unnerving at best, and down-right frightening at worst. Needless to say, Nedley had caved like a deck of cheap cards.

Nicole bit back her grunt of disappointment, remembering that she had to work all weekend. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the dull ache in her chest. “Waverly, I’m sorry, but I have to work all weekend.” She grunted in frustration, knowing that Nedley wasn’t going to let her have it off.

“Yeah about that...you actually have it off.”

Nicole’s head snapped up, “but how…?”

“Wynonna.” Waverly smiled and shrugged, as if that it explained it all. And it truly did.

Nicole chuckled and nodded. She glanced around nervously for a moment and then rubbed the back of her neck self consciously. She shuffled her feet, trying to gather her courage. “Maybe you could call me every day to check in, and maybe we could...you know…Uh...get a coffee or something?” She blushed hard, but managed to meet Waverly’s warm gaze with her own.

Waverly bit her lip to keep from chuckling at the sudden awkwardly shy Alpha. The Alpha certainly hadn’t acted like this all those weeks ago when she’d sauntered into Shorty’s bold as brass in her flirtation.

“I don’t think I will be coming into town again. I’m not sure it’s…” her voice trailed off, and she shrugged meaningfully. “But I will call you.”

Nicole nodded, feeling the burn of anger twist in her gut. It wasn’t safe for unmated Omegas, so close to their heats to wander around Purgatory. It was even less safe for an Earp Omega. She nodded quietly, understanding all too well.

“Ok...so Friday. I will see you Friday.”

And with a final nod, Waverly left.

Long moments passed before Nicole finally pushed herself fully away from the desk. She stretched out the kinks in her back and shook her head with a rueful smile. The room still smelled vaguely of Waverly, but her scent was quickly dissipating much to Nicole’s disappointment.

She turned around and shuffled a few papers, pushing them into a haphazard pile. She glanced up, looking around the empty, quiet room, suddenly feeling lonely and sad for reasons she couldn’t quite explain. She shuffled over to the window with a sigh, peering out at the dusty street. It was dry out, too dry. They desperately needed rain.

She leaned crossed arms on the window sill, almost pressing her face against the slightly dirty pane of glass. She supposed she should probably clean it, but Nedley never bothered to, so why should she be stuck doing it. She rolled her eyes. She straightened slightly though when she saw a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk across the street. She could feel the dopey smile on her face, but she couldn’t help it.

But the smile quickly disappeared when she noticed more than a few Alphas look up from what they were doing and take notice as the young Omega walked down the sidewalk, oblivious to the growing interest behind her. She growled as more and more Alphas turned and stared as Waverly walked by. The girl left a wake of interest behind her, and Nicole felt the first swirl of trepidation seize at her muscles.

She shoved back from the window when she noticed one Alpha break away from the pack and slip into an alley. An alley that Nicole knew would cut Waverly off at the end of the street. She snarled in fury, and headed for the back door, eager to cut him off before he reached Waverly. She slipped out the back, and climbed the fence, ripping the knee out of her uniform, but she didn’t care. So Nedley would yell a little. It didn’t matter. She moved as quietly as possible not wanting to alert the other Alpha.

She hurried around the corner, and slipped down the side alley. She knew it ran perpendicular to the alley he was in, and she burst from the mouth of the alley in a dervish of fury, throwing herself at him, and hurling him behind a dumpster before he could hit the main street and grab at Waverly.

He tumbled to the ground in a stink of fear and aggression, and she felt the fury rise in her chest, and she almost roared in his face. Instead she reached down and grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. She slammed him into the back of the dirty brick, federal building, hoping the rough spurs on the brick would slice his skin.

“What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing!” She bit off each word in a spitting snarl, her Alpha howling in glee when he almost pissed himself in fright.

“Nothing! I wasn’t doing nothing!”

“Anything. I wasn’t doing anything, you fucking imbecile.” She growled back at him. She tightened her fists in his collar and pushed him back even harder into the unforgiving brick. “I know what you were going to do.” She leaned in closer, trying to ignore the stink of both his fear and his unwashed body.

She stared hard into his sullen face, memorizing his heavy features and small, dark eyes. His hair was dark with grease, and he was slightly pudgy, but she could still feel the muscles coiled under too many layers of fat. Thankfully he was a coward, and she didn’t have to worry about sporting any bruises later.

She growled in his face, showing him her canines, and she let her Alpha bleed through. She snarled in satisfaction when he whimpered and turned his face away from her. She pushed him up against the wall, raising him a few inches off the ground. She saw him wince as the harsh brick bit into his back. Good. She hoped he’d bleed to death. She growled again and dropped him to the ground.

She stepped back and placed her boot on his chest as he started to scramble to his feet. She pushed him back down and held him down, moving the toe of her boot under his chin. “If I ever catch you near Waverly Earp again, I will take you out and shoot you like the mangy, filthy, rabid animal you are.”

Her voice was dead quiet, and he felt a shiver run through his body, and he knew she would do it. She wouldn’t hesitate. The Earp Omega wasn’t worth it. He nodded carefully, relieved when she pulled her boot back, but he still didn’t move. He might be dumb, but he wasn’t that dumb. But apparently he was dumb, because he opened his fat mouth one more time.

“Her pussy’s probably rancid anyway. She’s just an Omega cunt. A filthy Earp. The boys will get her tonight anyway.” He laughed when he saw Nicole stiffen. But his next words, whatever they were going to be, ended in a guttural choking sound, as hard leather and metal smashed into his face.

He rolled over on to his side, gurgling up blood, whimpering at the pain lancing through his broken nose and smashed lips. He spit out a couple of teeth, and when he heard the scritch of her hardened leather soled boots on the dirt and gravel, he pissed himself.

Nicole bent down, her normally soft face now cast in hard angles and whispered, “You tell the boys, that if I catch them on Earp property or following Waverly…” she waved at his face, “this will look like a tea party, compared to what I’ll do to them.” She gently patted his face. “Do you understand?”

He nodded and spit out another mouthful of blood. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her finally walk away, and he groaned as he rolled over on to his back. Fucking Earps and fucking cops. God he needed a drink.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alphas take notice of Waverly, and Nicole is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is actually going to be 4 chapters. The sin took up two entire chapters. This is not one of those chapters. Sorry! 
> 
> Also...important. There is no assault in this chapter, but an Alpha definitely has it on his mind. Just so you know.

Waverly sighed as she puttered around the living room, re-arranging the photos and knick-knacks on the small, scarred mantel that sat above the fireplace. She couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting, and she’d already dusted and vacuumed the downstairs twice now. She ignored Wynonna’s scowl and Gus’ knowing looks.

She sighed and threw herself down on the couch, tucking her chin into her chest. She shifted a few times before Wynonna groaned and set Peacemaker down on the coffee table. It was obvious that she wasn’t going to get anything done.

“What, Waverly?” She tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice, as she turned to look at her younger sister, noting the flush in her cheeks and the way her eyes kept bouncing from one object to another in the small living room.

“Nothing,” muttered Waverly.

“It’s obviously something, Waves, so just fucking spit it out, already!” Wynonna almost growled the last word, but managed to give her younger sister a small smile to soften her words.

“Language!” Gus snapped without looking up from the magazine she was reading. She was entirely too interested in her Field and Stream magazine, but her fingers gripped the edges of the magazine tightly. She’d been supportive of Waverly, when the young girl had come to her and told her that she was ready to go off the suppressants. She sighed quietly, knowing that she wasn’t a girl anymore, but a young woman, and frankly, she could have chosen so much worse than Nicole for her first heat. God was she glad that Champ wasn’t an Alpha. The older Beta shuddered at the thought of that stupid nitwit trying to knot her niece. She snarled and fisted the magazine.

“Uh, Gus?”

Gus looked up, guiltly, and smiled letting the magazine drop into her lap. She smoothed out the wrinkled edges as best as she could before standing. “I’m going to go make some dinner.” She gave Wynonna a meaningful look, and pushed down on her shoulder as she walked by.

Wynonna grunted when she felt Gus push her back into her seat, and she scowled before sighing in defeat. She turned back to Waverly, crossing her arms and staring at the younger girl until she started to squirm. Wynonna smirked. Good to know she still could do that.

But when Waverly looked up at her with wet, brown eyes, all of Wynonna’s good humor left in an instant. She scooted over and pulled the younger Earp into her arms. She kissed the top of her head, and smoothed her hair back from her flushed cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” She murmured as she tightened her hold around the younger girl.

Waverly rested her head on Wynonna’s thin shoulder, pissed as fat tears dripped down her hot cheeks. This heat! It was making her uncomfortable. Her skin constantly itched, but no amount of scratching would relieve it. And now she was crying! Maybe this had been a stupid idea. She shouldn’t have done it. She should have just taken the damn suppressants and ignored how Nicole looked at her, and ignored how her belly would tremble whenever she would see the cop.

She pulled back slightly, enough to give herself room to breathe, but not enough to fully pull out of Wynonna’s arms. “Ugh, I’m sorry,” she sighed as she tucked her feet up under her and then burrowed deeper into her sister’s arms.

Wynonna hesitated for a moment and then grabbed the pillow next to her and put it in her lap, patting it. Once Waverly had scooted down and rested her head on the pillow, Wynonna slowly ran her fingers through the younger girl’s hair. Wynonna started to hum under her breath, an old lullaby that reminded her of warm gingersnap and feather light kisses on her pudgy, baby cheeks. She felt that old, dull ache flare in her chest, and she pushed against the memory clouding her mind of a young girl searching desperately for the mother that had simply vanished one morning.

Unbeknownst to Wynonna and Waverly, Gus leaned against the door frame between the living room and kitchen, watching the two girls. It was the lullaby that had brought her partially into the room. And it was the sight of her two nieces both caught in long, distant memories grown as cold as the ashes in the fireplace. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, quietly cursing both Ward and his long-gone wife. She turned abruptly back to the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients to make Waverly’s favorite cookies.

“Will it hurt?”

Wynonna almost missed the soft question, and she winced, suddenly wanting nothing more than to bolt. She hadn’t imagined ever having to have this conversation with her sister. Somehow she’d figured Gus would have taken care of this part. She blew out a breath, her bangs fluttering back down to whisper against her forehead, and she glanced around the room while she thought about her answer. She didn’t want to frighten Waverly, although the good Lord knew the girl didn’t frighten easy. None of the Earps frightened easily, not after all that had happened.

She decided to settle for the blunt truth. “Yup. But if Nicole is any kind of decent Alpha, she’ll make sure the pain fades quickly.” She grit her teeth silently promising all sorts of vengeance on Nicole if she didn’t see Waverly properly through her heat.

“You don’t have to do this, Waves.” She angled her head downwards, trying to see into the younger Earp’s face, but she couldn’t quite see her eyes from her angle. She rubbed her fingertips against the younger girl’s skull, smiling when Waverly purred.

“Yeah, I do. I want to.” Waverly shifted, pushing her head back into Wynonna’s stomach, enjoying the way the older Earp scratched her skull. She vaguely remembered other fingers doing the same once upon a long time ago.

“The suppressants aren’t working as well anymore.” Waverly gave a little shrug, “it is just a matter of time, and this way I control it, and I’m not at the mercy of some random Alpha.”

Wynonna bit her lip, nodding silently. It actually made sense. Not all the Alphas could be trusted in this town. She snorted. Hell most of them couldn’t be trusted. If Waverly’s suppressants unexpectedly failed while she was in town...she snarled at the thought. This way, Nicole would see her through her heat, and most likely would the rest of the heats. The more times that Nicole was with Waverly during her heat, the more unappealing Waverly would smell as her heats approached. She grudgingly admitted it was a good plan. A solid plan.

Wynonna sighed and shifted slightly, stretching her legs. “You know how female Alphas change, right?” She sighed in relief when Waverly snorted and nodded her head. “Well, you’ve been with Champ,” she curled her lip in disgust, “so you aren’t exactly unprepared.”

She squeezed Waverly’s head lightly so the younger girl twisted and looked up at her. She smirked down at her,“but female Alphas have a lot more stamina than Beta males.” She chuckled when Waverly blushed.

“Thank God for that,” muttered Waverly. Champ might have been the star in the rodeo, but in bed he had a few shortcomings. Literally.

“You really like her, huh?”

Waverly bit her lip and nodded her head. She looked up at Wynonna again, a small smile flirting with the edges of her mouth. Her eyes softened as she murmured, “She is so confident, but not cocky like most Alphas. Like...she knows who she is. She has nothing to prove.” Waverly sighed again, the smile blooming across her face, “And when she looks at me….”

Wynonna waited, smiling slightly at the look of quiet awe on Waverly’s face. Her eyes were soft, almost dreamy, and it caused a slight pang in the older sister’s heart. Her little sister was all grown up, and finally in love, even if she didn’t realize it yet. And she’d missed out on so much of Waverly’s life. She swallowed the bitter regret, silently vowing that she was never going to leave again.

“You chose good, Waverly. It will be fine. She’s an Alpha, but more importantly she’s Nicole, and she will know what to do.”

They stayed there on the couch a while longer, neither saying anything, just enjoying the quiet peaceful moment between sisters, until the smell of freshly baked cookies roused them from the couch. They ate too many cookies, chugging cold glasses of milk and teasing each other incessantly until Gus drove them out of the kitchen.

Not long after, Gus headed home, and Wynonna went into town to see Dolls. Dusk was falling, and Waverly stood in the living room at the window, one slim hand holding back the curtain. She hated to admit it, but she didn’t like to be at the homestead alone when night was moving swiftly across the valley. She gripped the curtain then let it slip through her fingers with a sigh.

She turned back to the couch, scowling as she rubbed her cheeks. She was flushed and had a low fever, and her skin still itched. And she’d been more than a few issues with her underwear becoming a little wetter than she would like, and it was only Wednesday night. She sighed knowing she was in for a long night as she slowly approached her heat. She made her way into the kitchen to make the tea that Gus had left her. It would help with the fever, and hopefully she’d be able to sleep. She stood silently in the kitchen watching the tea slowly steep, unaware of the shadows creeping outside the rings of light cast by the porch lights. But someone else saw.

She stepped out of the shadows of the barn behind the three men. She was surprised it had taken them this long to show up. She’d been sure they would have come last night. She cocked her gun, and her lips twisted in satisfaction when she saw them freeze in place with their hands in the air. “You, boys, seem to be lost,” she stated quietly, her voice deceptively soft and calm. One of the Alphas snorted and started to lower his hands and turn towards the distinctly feminine voice behind him.

“Do it. Drop your hands. I dare you,” she snarled, the growl building in her chest. Her hand shook slightly, and she took a deep breath, grimacing at the stench of aroused Alpha and unwashed bodies. What was it with all the male Alphas in this town? Did none of them believe in even basic hygiene?!

“Close your eyes, all of you, and turn around very, very slowly.” She waited for them to comply and then took her phone out of her pocket, quickly taking a series of photos. And when one of them was stupid enough to try and open his eyes, she slammed the but of her gun into his forehead. She smiled in satisfaction when he fell to the ground with a whine, his hands covering his head. She licked her lips at the sight of the blood dripping from between his thick, dirty fingers.

“I have your photos. I know who you are. If I ever see you on this land again…” she let her voice trail off, but the menacing growl ripping from her chest made them cower slightly. “Tell your idiot friends that Waverly Earp is off limits. Now get out of here.”

She waited in the shadows for long minutes after she’d sent them scampering off down the road. She listened to the night breeze, the chirping of crickets, the gurgle of a sluggish stream that ran behind the homestead. And she breathed in the faintest wisps of clover and mint. Waverly’s heat was growing stronger, and she felt the irresistible pull of the younger girl. She felt the pressure in her lower belly again, and she sighed as she instinctively clenched her thighs together. She shook her head, and slipped deeper into the shadows, walking a large perimeter to ensure that nothing else was waiting out in the dark. She was the only predator left on the homestead.

******************

Waverly groaned as she slowly, almost painfully dragged herself out of bed the next morning, hours later than normal. Her mouth was dry, and her tongue felt swollen. Her head thumped so hard, she whimpered when she finally managed to get to her feet. She literally had the hangover from hell, except she hadn’t had any alcohol in days. She whimpered again, her hands shaking slightly as she made her way into the bathroom. She grasped the edges of the chipped porcelain sink and leaned in to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped slightly at the disheveled face that stared back at her in silent stupidification.

Her pupils were slightly dilated, and her face was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck, and she grimaced at the wet, heavy feel of it. She pulled the collar of her shirt down, noticing that the flush also spread down into her chest. She shifted, immediately feeling a small flush between her legs. She groaned half in arousal, half in annoyance. She clenched her thighs together, and barely resisted the urge to slip her hand down between them. Again. She’d already done that three times last night. She straightened, stiffening her spine. A cold shower it would be then.

When Waverly finally made it downstairs, she ignored the food Gus had left, her stomach a little too queasy. She grabbed her jacket and stepped out on the porch almost tripping over the bundle that had been placed on the mat in front of the door. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking around but seeing no one. This was the second package to be placed on her doorstep. The first package had showed up Wednesday morning: a small box of truffle chocolates. She squatted down and gently picked up the large bundle of wildflowers that had been wrapped in tissue paper and tied with a leather string. She looked around one more time, her gaze lingering on the barn for some reason, but nothing appeared out of place.

Once inside, she carefully unwrapped the flowers, smiling when she recognized the Mountain Clover, Purple Mint, Poorman’s Weatherglass, Crested Anoda, Rockcress, and Indian Paintbrush. She found an old mason drawer in the cabinet, and after carefully washing it and filling it with clean water, she set the flowers in it. She idly re-arranged the flowers, a small smile on her face. She knew for a fact that the only florist in town didn’t carry all of these flowers. No, someone had gone to the trouble of going out and picking these flowers. She hummed quietly, unable to contain her bubbling joy, knowing only one person who would think to do such a thing. The same person who had left the chocolates. She picked up the phone.

Nicole yawned loudly, her jaw creaking slightly as she dropped the phone back into its cradle. Her jaw ached from gritting her teeth in an effort not to yawn, but she didn’t want Waverly to question why she was so tired. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the last two nights as she did perimeter checks every hour both nights. Thankfully, no one else had tried to disturb the homestead, and Wynonna had eventually returned home in the very early morning hours. She wondered if she should put a bug in Wynonna’s ear about the Alphas who might pose a threat to Waverly.

She groaned in frustration and rubbed her forehead. Telling Wynonna would probably only result in catastrophe. She could easily picture the older Earp rounding up the Alphas and reigning hell and brimstone down on their ugly heads. She could feel the first signs of a headache scritching inside her skull above her eyebrows as she contemplated what to do. She couldn’t afford for Wynonna to wreak havoc on the town. She sighed as she looked up at the clock and groaned when she saw it was only 11:00 am. She still had another seven hours to go. She sighed again as she got up and pocketed her keys. It was time to do another round. She’d increased her walks through the town since yesterday, wanting to make sure that the Alphas saw her, and more importantly that she saw them. She figured she’d stop at Shorty’s and get a Red Bull before heading over to speak to Dolls. She figured it would be safe to drop a bug in his ear.

*********************

“So why should I be noticing Waverly?” Dolls stared at Nicole, face blank as usual, arms crossed casually in front of him, back straight. And as usual, he gave no indication of what he was thinking, and Nicole could feel her frustration growing.

“No, not NOTICING her!” Nicole all but growled at the taller Alpha. She raised a hand to the bridge of her nose rubbing it again, as she could feel the headache pounding harder behind her eyes. Were all male Alphas this annoying or just the ones in Purgatory? She wanted to snarl at him, but knew it would be a dangerous move. Dolls was probably the strongest Alpha in Purgatory and one of the smartest. Besides, she needed him.

Only one of Dolls’ eyebrows twitched, but it was just enough to give away his surprise at the anger he could feel simmering around the female Alpha like cloud growing more rancid by the moment. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell and stepped back. He walked over to the mini fridge, fishing a cold can of Red Bull out. The grimace on Nicole’s face was all too familiar, and judging by the sharp light in her eyes, she was also battling a migraine. A migraine brought on by an Omega in heat.

Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

Nicole thankfully accepted the Red Bull, popping the tab and downing it all in two gulps. She smiled sheepishly at Dolls, who just flicked his eyebrows at her, and then gestured to one of the chairs at the table. She sat down, her arms braced on the table, slumping over slightly. She pulled her sunglasses off the top of her hat, almost groaning in immediate relief now that her eyes were partially protected from the glare of the naked lightbulbs in the room.

He sat down, leaning back casually in his chair. He slid his fingers into his pockets and tipped his chair back slightly. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Nicole shook her head briefly, “There’s a lot of Alphas in town.”

Dolls nodded slowly drawing out the one word, “Yeeeeees.” He waited for her to continue, noting the fidgeting, and the almost nervous tapping of her fingertips on the empty can of Red Bull.

“Anyone give you anything for that migraine?”

She snapped her head up in surprise, and he gave her a slightly amused but knowing smile. Well as much as Dolls ever smiled, it was more of a twitch at one corner of his mouth. She shook her head and shrugged, “I took some ibuprofen.”

He snorted and let the front legs of his chair fall to the floor with a thump. He got up and walked over to his bag rummaging through it until he found a non-descript bottle of pills. He sat back down and held the bottle up to her. “These will help.” But he held them out of reach as Nicole went to snatch them from him. “Uh uh UH.”

He jiggled the bottle in front of her, waiting for her to sit back with a huff. He popped open the cap and shook out too brown pills. “So, I’m going to give you these, and while we wait for them to kick in, you can tell me all about how you became scent bonded to Waverly Earp, the only Earp Omega in three generations, and what you’re going to do about it.”

Nicole sat there, mouth hanging open, before shaking her head ruefully. She grimaced and accepted the pills, dry swallowing them quickly, before launching into her tale of how Waverly had come to her, and the Alphas who were showing too much interest in her.

*********************

Thursday night. Nicole sighed as she leaned against the frame of the window in the barn. She was so glad it was almost over. She was exhausted but she had tomorrow off and could sleep before meeting Waverly. Dolls had agreed to keep an eye out tomorrow during the day, and tomorrow night….well, she would be with Waverly, and hopefully stinking the place up with so many Alpha pheromones that it would keep the rest at bay. She shivered at the thought of what it would be like to finally be with Waverly.

She’d wanted the youngest Earp since the moment she’d seen her. And her attraction towards the girl had grown despite knowing that Waverly was with Champ. Her lips curled in a silent snarl at the thought of the Beta boy strutting around as if he’d owned Waverly, as if her were her Alpha. She wondered idly if he’d even known that she was an Omega. Not that it would have mattered, as a Beta, he wasn’t equipped really or built to help an Omega through their heat. She smiled at the pleasant burn she felt in her stomach at the thought that she was better equipped to do it. But he didn’t matter anymore. Waverly didn’t want him, she wanted her. Nicole.

She sighed again and leaned her head against the frame. She missed the younger Earp. She hadn’t seen her since Tuesday except from afar. It wasn’t unusual for them to cross paths every day as Waverly and Wynonna were always in an out of the department to see Dolls. And Waverly always stopped and said hello to Nicole, and sometimes she brought her apple pie and cappuccino.

She rubbed her hand lightly across her chest, and then slipped her hand under the collar of her shirt and lightly tapped her palm against her heart in a soft, steady rhythm. It was an old habit she’d picked up as a child. She found it soothing for some reason, perhaps reassuring herself that her heart still beat in her chest. It was childish, but she felt her anxiety slowly start to melt away.

She hoped tonight would be quiet. She’d smelled Alpha stink again last night on one of her rounds. But the smell hadn’t been particularly potent, and had been confined to a small area far back down the road beyond the fence. She guessed that he had been more curious than anything, but she’d made sure to alter her rounds so that they weren’t in a set pattern.

She rubbed at her tired eyes, relieved that at the migraine was mostly manageable at this point. She had two more of the pills to take tomorrow, but by tomorrow night it wouldn’t matter. The migraine would be gone. Scent bonded. She chuckled under her breath. She didn’t even know that was a thing. She’d read about it, but always thought it was a fanciful notion that an Alpha and Omega could become so drawn to each other, and so drawn to their scents, that they would temporarily mark each other by scent. Apparently it didn’t have as much affect on Omegas, they generally dealt with issues of flushed skin across their chests and bellies; but Alphas tended to be more susceptible to it often becoming anxious and suffering migraines.

The bond was temporary and without a mating bond to bolster the scent bond, it would fade after a few days or weeks, but it would be an annoyance at the very least to suffer through it, painful at the most, as was her case. She smiled. It was worth it. Knowing that she’d managed to forge such a bond with Waverly made the pain of being apart from her worth it. And soon, she’d be with her.

She drummed her fingers on the broken sill, as she leaned her head on the frame. She looked out the small window, wondering if Waverly would appear again in the kitchen window like she’d done the last two nights. The kitchen light cast a glow across the dried grass and dirt around the house, but the glow didn’t quite reach the barn. But the glow of light was soft, almost comforting, and it reminded Nicole of Waverly. If Waverly were light, perhaps she would be the glow across the ground leading the way home.

She felt a gentle ache thrum in her chest at the thought of the sweet young woman. And if anyone else had been in the barn with her, they would have seen how her dark eyes softened immeasurably, and the worry lines around her lips disappeared. They would have seen the way her eyes fluttered closed as a gentle smile played about her lips, only for her eyes to snap open again and peer anxiously out the window, hoping for a glimpse of the other girl.

Nicole sighed and shifted slightly, craning her neck to relieve the tense muscles. She froze when she saw her appear in the kitchen window. She was staring right at her, but Nicole knew that she couldn’t see her. The glow from the kitchen light cast a halo around the Omega, and Nicole was sure she was seeing eternity. Her breath hitched hard in her chest, and she felt her eyes burn with wet salt. She sighed quietly, “Oh, Waverly.”

Waverly stood there under the naked bulb in the kitchen staring out at the barn. No one was there, she was sure of it. She was sure of it. She bit her lip and sighed, turning her attention back to her tea cup. She stared idly at it for a moment, before bringing it to her lips and inhaling deeply. She wrinkled her nose at the slightly bitter smell. Maybe she needed to add more honey. She would be glad when she could stop drinking it, but for now, it was helping with the itching and the flush that had spread down to her belly.

It wasn’t so much a rash, but seemed more of a rosy glow. She’d been more than a little surprised when Wynonna had chortled in glee and told her it meant she was scent bonded. Thankfully, Gus, had swatted Wynonna with the wooden spoon, and that had stopped all future teasing, except Wynonna kept wiggling her eyebrows at her. Gus had explained it, and Waverly had been more than a little embarrassed at the realization that she was the one who’d forged the connection in those few brief moments in the precinct with Nicole. Apparently a scent bond could only form if the Omega initiated it, and truly wanted a bonding. She smiled in mild amusement and then shook her head. It had certainly been eye-opening to realize that her Omega had wanted Nicole that much.

She blushed at the thought of the tall, beautiful cop who looked at her like she’d hung the moon and fashioned the stars themselves. Waverly was a lot of things, but blind wasn’t one of them. She knew Nicole had wanted her, but she was just starting to realize that she too wanted Nicole. And not just for this heat.

She smiled and washed the empty cup, setting it on the empty dish rack to dry. She started to turn to head upstairs, but she stopped and slowly turned around. She stood up on her tiptoes and glanced out at the barn again. She placed her palm against the window, and held it there for a moment, before letting her weight drop back on her heels. It was a foolish sentiment. No one was in the barn. She turned and made her way up to her room to hopefully fall into a restless sleep dreaming about a tall, beautiful Alpha who whispered her name.

Nicole thought her heart would burst when she saw the slim hand press against the kitchen window. She squinted her eyes, just enough to make out the hand, and she pressed her own palm against the barn window. She knew Waverly couldn’t see her, but she couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted from her chest, or the goofy smile that flashed across her face. Waverly might not be able to see her, but she knew something was out and about.


	3. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you might have noticed (or maybe not) that this is now part of a series, and the series is being co-authored by Kendrene. We are both incredibly excited and are already brainstorming all sorts of idea. So the series will be a series of one shots or multiple chapter shots that will take place in the same universe with the same basic story line, but the story may jump around in the time line a bit. Some might be written solely by me, some by Kendrene, and some by us together. Not entirely sure yet. 
> 
> Frankly, I think we have a lot of awesome, hilarious, fluffy, smutty stuff in store for you. So please welcome Kendrene! Also...go read her stuff.

Waverly groaned in both annoyance and frustration. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she was still in bed with her hand between her legs. She wanted to cry at the continued low pressure in her belly that wouldn’t dissipate no matter how often she came. Her clit felt raw and exposed from furious rubbing, and she turned her head into her pillow letting a few tears leak out. Everything ached to the point of pain, and Gus had been right, her heat had finally hit full force.

She pulled her wet fingers from between her thighs, grimacing at the scent. It wasn’t a bad scent, but it did nothing for her. She didn’t want to smell wet, upset, horny Omega, she wanted to smell strong, virile Alpha. She wanted to smell warm leather, cinnamon, and fresh cut grass in spring. She banged her heels futilely on the mattress, groaning in annoyance at her own temper tantrum. She finally hauled herself into a sitting position, and stared down at her naked chest. She grimaced at the rosy flush that had spread beyond her chest and belly and was now headed directly for her thighs. She wanted to howl, she wanted to scratch her own itching skin, she was so furious with herself over what she’d done. Scent bonded. Ugh.

She hunched over her knees, rocking slowly back and forth, conscious of the sweat dripping down her back, and her hair sticking to her flesh like a second skin. She glanced around at her bed and bit her lip. Her bed was a mess of Omega cum, sweat, and wrinkled sheets. There was no way she could have Nicole in the room with it looking like this. She whimpered at the thought of Nicole, clenching her thighs tight together in an attempt to hold her arousal at bay, but it didn’t nothing but tease her clit more, which already felt like an exposed nerve.

She let her head fall to her knees in silent defeat, praying that the next couple hours would pass quickly, and Nicole would arrive soon. She jumped and whimpered though when she heard the loud banging on her bedroom door. Her nose wrinkled: worried Beta, and slightly annoyed Alpha.

She growled, “Go away!” And let her head thump back down on her knees. They smelled wrong. She didn’t want them in her room, she only wanted to Nicole.

“Tough luck, Waves. Now haul your ass out of bed and unlock this door, or I will break it down!”

Waverly groaned, knowing that Wynonna wasn’t joking. She managed to get to her feet, grabbing a towel off the foot of her bed that really didn’t cover much, but she didn’t particularly care. Her skin was tingling, and it wasn’t all together pleasant.

She shuffled over to the door, and unlocked it just as Wynonna swung her fist down again, and the door visibly shuddered under the weight of her fist. Waverly stepped back quickly, just barely getting out of the way as Wynonna barged in and Gus followed a little more slowly.

“Pheeeeew-eeeee! Damn, Waves! This smells like a spunk house!” Wynonna covered her nose with her cupped hand, for as much as she might have loved the smell of an aroused omega, the fact that it was her sister’s arousal she could smell, seared the inside of her nostrils, and she wanted to choke.

Gus rolled her eyes and smacked Wynonna on the shoulder before carefully putting an arm around Waverly, all the while muttering she would go get her wooden spoon if Wynonna didn’t behave. She pumped out as many soothing pheromones as possible, while she patted the young girl’s sweaty shoulder. She grimaced at how wet the girl was. It wasn’t the first time she’d thanked the good Lord for making her a Beta. She shook her head in quiet gratitude. The herculean orgasms simply weren’t worth all of this hot mess. She smiled a little, besides Curtis might have been a Beta, but he’d been more than enough for her.

“Ok, dahlin’, let’s get you into a cold shower.” She gently tugged her niece along, and looked back at Wynonna with a devilish smirk, “and you, dear, can clean up this room and air it out. Fresh sheets and blankets, and open all of the windows.”

Wynonna groaned, but turned to do as directed. It was the least she could do for her little sister, especially since it was clear the Omega was suffering. Wynonna waited to hear the latch of the lock on the bathroom door and the shower turned on before grabbing her phone and dialing a number.

“You have forty-five minutes to get your ass here.” She abruptly hit the end call button and shoved her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She opened the windows, praying for a strong breeze. She quickly stripped the sheets, grimacing at the smell. She also flipped the mattress, which wasn’t too hard, although it took a little more muscle and few extra curses to get the job done then she’d originally imagined. Maybe it was time to start lifting something more than a beer bottle at Shorty’s. She grimaced. No changing seemed too hard, besides she was the resident Revenant Purger here in Purgatory, and that job required a lot of beer. She quickly remade the bed and tidied up the room, although she was sure Nicole would probably appreciate the two bras and pair of underwear thrown haphazardly around the room, she didn’t want Waverly to be any more embarrassed than she probably already would be.

Gus came out and looked around approvingly. “Good, now go get some flowers or something to help air out the room.”

“Flowers? Where the hell am I going to get flowers? She’s going to be here in like fifteen minutes!”

Gus slowly put her hands on her hips and leveled her gaze at Wynonna. “She isn’t due for another hour at least.”

Wynonna shuffled her feet for a minute then shrugged and looked defiantly at Gus. “Yeah, well. I called her and told her to get her ass here.” Wynonna flung a hand towards the bathroom door before tucking it into her jean pocket, “Do you really want to make her suffer another hour?”

Gus smiled softly and shook her head, but before she could open her mouth and commend Wynonna, Wynonna shook her head. “Don’t. Let’s just get out of here.”

Gus nodded but went to the closet instead, quickly rummaging through for something lightweight that wouldn’t aggravate Waverly’s skin. She harrumphed a few times before Wynonna sighed in disgust.

“What are you doing? We need to leave. I don’t want to be stuck here while my sister gets her mating on!”

Gus pulled her head out of the closet and rolled her eyes at Wynonna. “She needs some clothing. Something lightweight and soft so it won’t aggravate her skin.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Why, she’ll only be wearing it for a minute or two after Nicole arrives.”

“Oh I see. So you want to just leave your sister naked in her bedroom for Nicole to find?” She nodded in satisfaction when Wynonna growled and stomped over to the dresser, jerking open drawers and pawing through them hurriedly. It took a couple of minutes but between the two of them, they managed to find panties and a soft blue jersey sundress that fell to just above her knees. It had a low scoop neck, and while Wynonna immediately argued for one with a higher neck line, they were almost out of time.

Wynonna rushed downstairs when she heard the crunch of tires, and she met Nicole out on the porch. Before Nicole could even open her mouth, Wynonna shoved into her space, pressing the other Alpha back. “If you so much as hurt her, I will…”

“I know. You will turn my skin inside out. While it’s still on my body.” Nicole nodded emphatically, trying hard not to push back against the other Alpha. She was happy that Waverly had Wynonna to protect her, but the Alpha in her didn’t like being challenged. She lowered her eyes slightly, not enough to offer true submission, but enough that the other Alpha would recognize it for what it was.

Wynonna nodded in satisfaction and pulled back. She glanced down at what was in the other Alpha’s hands and bit back a smile. While it wouldn’t have done much for her, it was sure to help the tall cop win Waverly’s heart. Good. It was obvious Nicole wasn’t here just to fuck. She nodded one last time to Nicole, before Gus grabbed her arm and pulled them both down the porch and to her truck, calling back to Nicole that the kitchen was stocked with food.

Nicole watched as they peeled out in a cloud of dust before she sighed, her mouth suddenly dry. Her hands shook slightly, and she turned her attention back to the closed door. She stepped closer the moment the soft scent hit her. She wanted to barge in and take her Omega in her arms, but she didn’t. Her Omega. Her Alpha howled at the thought that soon Waverly would be hers, and hopefully, she would be Waverly’s.

“Waves?” She could smell her just on the other side of the door, and her scent had only grown more potent and tantalizing. She felt her mouth water, and her head cloud a little. She shuffled her feet a little when she felt her clit harden and start to extend. She glanced down, suddenly thinking she should have worn pants rather than this dress. The dress would probably expose more, as it was tight in all the right places.

“Uh, Waves?” She tried again, making sure her voice was soft and soothing as possible. She didn’t want to frighten the younger girl, despite desperately wanting to open the door herself, but she wouldn’t. That was Waverly’s choice. She was suddenly hit with a barrage of pheromones, and she groaned and leaned in towards the door instinctively trying to get closer, but she jumped back slightly, almost tripping in her heels when the door was suddenly flung open.

Her mouth dropped open and nothing came out. She swallowed a few times, but she simply stared dumbfounded at the beautiful vision in front of her. She was barefoot, and her toned, tanned legs almost seemed to shimmer. Nicole couldn’t help but drag her heavy gaze slowly up Waverly’s torso, noting how soft the dress looked, and she almost whimpered at the teasing cleavage that came into view. And she did groan when she saw how dilated Waverly’s eyes were, the black almost overtaking the ring of brown. Her cheeks and neck and top of her chest were flushed, and tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead and temples, but the rest of her hair was in a ponytail to keep it off her neck.

Waverly licked her plump, pink lips as she stared at the vision in front of her. Heels. Nicole was wearing heels and a deep black dress that was tight in all of the right places, and Waverly was stunned that she hadn’t realized just how beautiful Nicole’s curves were. She was shocked at the sudden ache she felt to reach out and run her fingers along those curves, and she tightened her grip around the doorknob before stepping back and holding the door open wider.

Nicole silently congratulated herself on not tripping over her own feet as she managed to squeeze by Waverly and into the living room. She also congratulated herself on not growling when she felt the brief, passing press of Waverly’s body against her own. She finally made it inside and when she heard the door click close and the turn of the lock, she bit her lip hard to keep from doing something truly stupid.

She turned around slowly, meeting Waverly’s gaze, she jiggled her hands a little to indicate that they were full, and she tried not to feel too anxious when Waverly finally dropped her gaze down to Nicole’s hands. Her hands were full of a bottle of wine, the best that the local general store had. It really wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. The flowers she’d picked just a couple of hours ago, and the CDs were playlists that she had painstakingly composed and burned. She wanted this to be perfect for Waverly. She knew the girl wasn’t a blushing virgin by any means, but still her first heat deserved something nicer, and she wanted their first time to be special. This wasn’t just a heat fuck. She might not know exactly what it was, but she craved Waverly, and not just in bed. She craved her laugh, and the sweet tilt of her head, and gentle brush of her fingertips across her hand. She craved the way her eyes sparked excitedly when she spoke about something she was passionate about, and she even craved the way her nose wrinkled when she was angry. She wanted all of Waverly. Forever.

Waverly looked down at the items that Nicole was holding, just barely registering them. She smiled slightly. Leave it to Nicole to go one step further. She licked her lips, for as much as she appreciated the gesture, she really wanted, no needed something else from Nicole. She felt emboldened as she glanced up into Nicole’s earnest face, her eyes slightly pleading, waiting for Waverly to say something. To acknowledge what she was holding.

“I appreciate the effort, Nic, but I really just want you to fuck me.”

Nicole felt her cheeks flush and her hands tremble slightly. She felt winded, like she’d been punched in the gut, and she realized that despite the tantalizing scent of an Omega in heat, she was vaguely disappointed that Waverly wanted nothing more than a fuck to get her through her heat. 

Waverly saw the moment the Alpha’s shoulders drooped in disappointment, and despite the growing ache in her muscles and the edge of heat gnawing at her bones, she couldn’t help but reach out and cup the Alpha’s chin forcing her head up to meet her eyes.

“Hey...after. Ok? After this is over, I expect you to take this girl out to dinner.” Waverly laughed when Nicole’s eyes immediately brightened, and the smile that bloomed across her face was possibly the most beautiful thing that Waverly had ever witnessed.

Waverly chuckled her eyes darkening as she took the items from Nicole and walked into the kitchen the Alpha trailing behind her. She knew she should put the flowers in a vase, but her hands were shaking, and she grabbed the edges of the table to steady herself. Her breath was hot in her chest, and she was so done with the little social niceties. She’d waited long enough for Nicole. If she was going to be honest, she’d been waiting years for Nicole.

Nicole grabbed the flowers and hurriedly filled a mason jar and shoved them in, not bothering to arrange them as Waverly might have if she hadn’t been so heat addled. A few stems fell out of the bunch to the counter, but Nicole didn’t bother to shove them back into the mason jar. Her hands were shaking, and she was barely refraining from growling. The room was quickly filling up with Omega heat, and she could feel herself hardening and lengthening. It was always a mixture of pleasure and pain, and she’d never really decided if she liked this part of the process or not. It was something that didn’t happen often, thankfully. She’d seen how Beta and Alpha men were ruled by their dicks, and she refused to allow that to happen to her. But here she was now, alone with an Omega in heat. And not just any Omega, but Waverly Earp, the only woman she’d wanted in a very, very long time. She’d wanted Waverly long before she realized she was an Omega. She’d assumed her to be a Beta.

Waverly stepped up and placed her hand on Nicole’s back, and she sucked in a deep breath at the feel of the heat pouring off the Alpha. She smiled, relieved that it wasn’t just her. “My bedroom is upstairs.”

She barely got the sentence out before Nicole had whirled around, a strained rumble echoing in her chest, and had immediately slid her arms around Waverly pulling her into her arms. She buried her face in Waverly’s neck, inhaling the the rich smell, uniquely Waverly. She whimpered and shuddered, knowing she should apologize for how quickly she’d grabbed Waverly. She hadn’t meant to, and she pulled back muttering apologies, but they were cut off by a warm mouth pressing up into hers.

She purred at the sweet taste of Waverly’s mouth, and she flicked her tongue begging for permission. She groaned deep in her chest when she was granted entrance, and she slid her hands behind Waverly’s neck, angling their mouths together, their tongues sliding against each other in a dance old as time, as instinctive as breathing.

Waverly hummed in delight, pressing herself more firmly against Nicole. She shuddered at the feel of the heat rolling off the Alpha, and her brow furrowed momentarily when she felt the slight bulge pressing against her lower belly. But Nicole sucking insistently on her tongue, quickly distracted her, and she felt her head spin. She could feel a bead of sweat dripping down her back, and she grimaced and pulled out of the kiss, despite the whimpering Alpha who pressed harder into her.

She turned her face away, pressing the side of her face to Nicole’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and just breathed in the cinnamon and warm leather that tickled her nose. She figured she could die happy if she spent the rest of her life never smelling anything else. She wouldn’t have missed out.

She pulled back just enough to entwine her fingers with Nicole’s and tug the Alpha towards her as she backed up one step and then another, cautiously guiding them around the couch and to the stairs. She wanted to chuckle at the awkward bumbling Alpha who kept tripping, before she finally kicked off her heels in a huff and then pressed Waverly against the wall, her mouth falling to the Omega’s neck.

Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the heat, from Nicole’s mouth sucking on her pulse point, shoot down to her clit. She whimpered, when she felt herself swell slightly and press against her soft cotton underwear. Her clit was still raw from earlier, and she whimpered at the tingling in the tip. It caused just enough of an edge of pain that the pleasure flared and pulsed throughout her pelvis. She rocked her hips insistently against Nicole, rubbing against the growing bulge, and she was rewarded with a whimper and then growl.

Nicole pulled back, admiring the lilac blossoms she’d left on Waverly’s elegant neck. Her mouth watered at the thought of marking the young Omega further, and she shifted, feeling her cock rub against her inner thighs. She groaned at the wave of pleasure that shuddered through her, and she knew that she would be leaking any minute now.

She watched as Waverly’s gaze drifted down to her crotch, and the girl reached out hesitantly to touch it, but froze just shy. She flickered her gaze upward, and at Nicole’s reassuring nod, she gently cupped the Alpha, who pressed into her hand, mewling anxiously. If Nicole hadn’t been so gone in the feel of Waverly cupping her, she probably would have flushed in embarrassment at how eager she was, whining like an untrained Alpha.

“You’ve already changed,” murmured Waverly in almost awe. She had expected that it would be a slower process, and she had a fleeting thought of disappointment that she wouldn’t actually be able to see it happen, but as she gently squeezed and Nicole bucked in her hand, she realized she was glad. Things would move along a little more quickly now.

“Sorry,” muttered Nicole, as her chest heaved, and she panted heavily. “Di-didn’t mean to...so quickly.” She braced both hands on the wall above Waverly’s head and pushed her hips into Waverly’s hand that was now squeezing her gently. Each squeeze sent a rush of pressure down her cock to explode at the base, only to bounce back and rush back up to Waverly’s hand, only to stall, as the younger girl was gripping tight enough to stop the pleasure from hitting her tip.

“No, no,” Waverly rushed to reassure her as she reached up with her other hand, pushing Nicole’s hair back out of her face, since the Alpha had dropped her head down as she panted. She pulled the Alpha’s chin up and pressed her mouth against her, sucking on her lower lip. It earned her a warning growl for her teasing, and she squeezed a little harder this time, and when the Alpha gasped, Waverly slipped her tongue inside a welcoming mouth. They battled briefly, before tangling, and Waverly whimpered and pulled back, gasping for air. Kissing Nicole felt like her lungs were being sucked of all air. It made her dizzy and wet, and she wanted more.

“It’s good. We don’t have to wait,” she muttered as she pushed against Nicole, trying to maneuver her back so that Waverly could get up the stairs. But she stopped when she felt firm hands on her waist, holding her in place. She looked up at the Alpha, who suddenly looked worried, unsure.

“We can go slow, Waves. I mean, just because…” Nicole glanced down at her bulge meaningfully, and looked back up at Waverly, “I can go slow. We can take our time.” She squeezed Waverly’s waist lightly, biting her lip, secretly wishing that they could go slow. She wanted to enjoy every moment and take her time, but judging from the way Waverly’s nose was wrinkling, that wasn’t an option.

“Slow is later, Nicole.” Waverly pressed her body into Nicole’s, licking at her jawline, dropping little kisses along her throat. “This isn’t a one time thing, Nic.” She pulled back suddenly, worry creasing her brow, “I mean...unless you wanted it to be?” She held her breath hoping she would be told differently.

“No!” the red-head blurted out loudly, and then winced. That had been more forceful than she had intended. “I mean...I want…” she tried again, more softly this time, but her words stuttered and died out. She snarled a little and took a deep breath, “I want more, Waves, more than just this,” she internally grimaced at the pleading in her voice.

Waverly felt her heart melt at how unsure her Alpha looked, and she reached up and kissed the tip of her chin, before pulling her face down to her own, so she could rest their foreheads together. “Good. Because after my heat is over. Your cute ass had better still be here the day after,” she kissed Nicole, “and the day after that,” she kissed her again, her teeth scraping along her jawline, “and all the days after.” She punctuated the last statement with a firm kiss to her lips and pulled back. “Ok?”

Nicole couldn’t even speak, her heart was slamming so hard in her chest, and her throat was closing off. She could barely breathe, so she just frantically nodded her head, and wrapped Waverly in her arms, burying her head in her hair.

“Good. Now you need to fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fucking commence!


	4. Pleasure II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this particular story, but not the end of Wayhaught's story.

Nicole growled loudly and pulled back, her pupils blown wide, and her lips twisted to reveal even white teeth. She snapped at Waverly’s neck and then licked her pulse point, dragging her canines across it. She snuffled the fine hairs growing along the bottom of her hairline. She pressed into Waverly, slowly maneuvering them up the stairs and finally into Waverly’s bedroom.

The two of them fell into a pile of tangled limbs on the freshly made bed, chuckling and blushing as they tried to untangle themselves. It didn’t take long for Waverly to find a suitable position astride the Alpha’s abdomen. She could feel the Alpha’s bulge poking into her, and she slid back a little, and whimpered as it scraped against her underwear. She blushed, but when she saw the way Nicole’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and heard the way she whimpered, she smirked, relief coursing through her at the knowledge that she had the power to make the Alpha whimper.

She pressed her hands flat on the mattress, supporting most of her weight on them as she bent over Nicole, nuzzling into the underside of her jaw. She purred in triumph when the Alpha’s fingers bit into her hips, but she turned her head never-the-less, exposing her neck in an act of clear submission. Waverly felt her blood flush into her skin and up her face, the heat suddenly suffusing her body making her light-headed. She wanted to collapse against Nicole, but instead she leaned down and licked up the side of Nicole’s neck, humming at the salty, sweet taste of her skin.

Nicole whimpered, and pressed the side of her head even further into the mattress. Her Alpha snarled in fury, not used to being forced to submit, but Nicole snarled back, refusing to allow her Alpha free reign. She wanted Waverly to understand that she would never hurt her, that she would always protect her, love her; and she shivered when cold heat prickled along her nerves when she felt Waverly lick a hot, wet path up her neck only to suck on the edges of the corner of her jaw.

Her fingers tightened around Waverly’s hips, and she barely refrained from pushing the girl back and then up along her bulge. She could feel herself grow impossibly harder, and she groaned, unused to the heavy pressure. It wasn’t her first cock, but she didn’t remember it ever being quite like this with other Omegas, and she secretly hoped this would be the last Omega she would ever knot.

“Wave-Waves,” she choked out as she felt small teeth worry the skin of her neck, leaving tiny bite marks in their wake. She shuddered when teeth kept scraping over her pulse, and she wanted nothing more than to beg for Waverly to bite her, but she knew they weren’t quite ready for that step.

She fisted her hand in Waverly’s hair, pulling out the small white tie that held her hair back. She smiled in triumph when Waverly tossed her head a little, letting the silky strands of hair fall down herself like a shimmering curtain. She leaned down, dragging the tips of her hair across Nicole’s face, who huffed in fake annoyance.

She sat back carefully, letting Nicole feel her full weight, and she tightened her thighs when she saw Nicole wince and shift. But before she could move her weight, Nicole pushed her down by the hips. “No, no, I just needed to adjust.” She blushed when she said it and Waverly nodded, squeezing her thighs tight around Nicole’s thin hips.

Nicole pushed up slightly into Waverly, loving the way the girl’s eyes darkened even more, the way her lips opened in surprise. She sat up, her hands falling to Waverly’s thighs, and she slid her hands slowly up her smooth thighs under the dress. Her fingertips played with the edges of her panties, and she wanted to rip the dress off her head. She leaned in, dropping kisses along her cleavage, flicking her tongue out and tasting the sweet flesh.

She purred and growled when Waverly rocked against her, and wrapped her arms around her head, pushing her face further into her cleavage. She pushed her tongue down as far as it would go, and licked what skin she could reach. She finally pulled her head up for air and grasped the bottom of Waverly’s dress and started to pull it up, and then stopped waiting for permission.

Waverly bit her lip and nodded, and she felt genuine relief once she felt her dress slide up over her waist and arms and then her head. She shivered slightly at the sudden cool air, but her skin quickly warmed, and the air between them sparked. She reached around her back undoing her bra and tossing it away, before Nicole could reach in back. She smirked at the wide eyed look that Nicole gave her. She leaned in, cupping the Alpha’s cheeks and kissed her, pushing her weight down on Nicole.

She let her hands drop down to Nicole’s side, and she pulled at the dress, but realized quite quickly that she would actually have to climb off Nicole, so the older girl could remove her dress. She huffed in annoyance and rolled off, on to her knees, pulling at Nicole’s dress.

Nicole barely managed to get to her knees, before the two of them were hastily trying to remove her dress, and she silently cursed that she had chosen such a tight dress as she twisted and bent trying to get it off. Once it was finally off, she tossed it to the side, but before she could reach in back and undo her bra, Waverly threw herself at Nicole, knocking her to the side with a laugh.

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing and sucking every inch of exposed skin they could reach, while still laughing in delight. Waverly finally managed to slide her hands under Nicole’s bra, and she pushed it up over her breasts, not bothering to undo it in the back. Nicole smirked at her eagerness, but her smirk was wiped away with a groan when she felt a small, but hot mouth latch onto her nipple. Her hips jerked in the air, and she grabbed the back of Waverly’s head, and pressed her breast further into her mouth. She shuddered and then yelped when Waverly bit a little too hard.

Waverly pulled back sheepishly, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No-no, is good. More.” Nicole barely managed to get the words out, before re-directing Waverly’s attention back to her hard nipples. Waverly was happy to oblige and spent a few moments, licking and sucking each nipple in turn, rolling them in her mouth, and scraping her teeth across them. She had no idea that nipples could taste so good, or feel so good in her mouth; and as much as she wanted to continue, she could feel the Alpha starting to get even more restless.

She released the nipple with a pop, and pulled herself up slightly, intending to slip her hand down the Alpha’s toned stomach, but she squealed instead and her hand faltered, when she felt Nicole nuzzle her face into her breasts and suck one nipple into her hot mouth. She groaned and flopped onto her back, fisting the sheets. Long fingers pinched at her nipple and then soothed it gently while her other nipple was expertly teased and sucked. Her nipples had never been so sensitive, and she whimpered, and turned her head, showing her neck.

It only took a second for Waverly to feel teeth scraping and nipping along her neck, and she instinctively started to bring her legs up in a fetal position, but a firm hand pushed her knees down, and then the hand slowly slid up her legs, then down between her thighs, cupping her through her panties.

“It’s ok, shusha,” murmured Nicole as she gently licked and sucked along Waverly’s collarbone. “You don’t need to hide from me,” she whispered as she squeezed Waverly gently, smiling against her warm skin when she felt how wet her panties were.

“Is it ok, if I take these off?” She hooked her fingers under the waistband, waiting for Waverly to look at her, and once the younger girl nodded, she slowly drew them down, never breaking eye contact with Waverly.  Once they were down, she fisted them in her hand and brought them up to her face, but Waverly’s hand shot out, grasping her wrist in an effort to stop her.

Waverly felt her face heat up even more, but she stared in awe at the hunger on Nicole’s face, and the light invading her dark eyes. She gulped when Nicole licked her lips, and there was something so primal, so sensual about it, that Waverly was sure she was finally seeing her Alpha. She let her hand drop, and she watched wide eyed, as Nicole brought the panties to her face, inhaling sharply, and then grinning wickedly at Waverly. Her tongue poked out and slid along the crotch of the panties, and she growled as Waverly’s’ taste hit her tongue, thick and strong, and she shuddered.

She tossed the panties over towards her purse, ignoring Waverly’s look of surprise, and instead slid her hand downward, cupping Waverly again. She let her fingers play with the small strip of finely cut hair, and she ground her cock against Waverly’s thigh, moaning at the growing pressure. She scooted down, sliding her tongue along Waverly’s ribs, nipping gently. She slid her hands under Waverly, and rolled so that she was finally between the younger girl’s legs.

Waverly gasped at how quickly Nicole had moved. She hadn’t been expecting it, and she reflexively closed her legs, unsure what Nicole intended, even though it was fairly obvious. She couldn’t help but feel nervous despite the heat spiraling in her belly, and the tingling along her skin. But the moment Nicole looked up at her with a wolfish grin that softened and melted into a look of adoration, she let her legs fall open.

Waverly gasped when she felt the first swipe of Nicole’s tongue, and she shoved her fist into her mouth. Champ had never done this before. He’d showed no interest, and she hadn’t bothered to try to make him. She groaned when she felt the gentle licks against her clit. Despite how raw it still was, the gentle caress felt good, and she whimpered and shifted, raising her hips. She reached down, pawing at the sheets, trying to find a hand-hold, and she could feel the pressure growing in the base of her belly, and she wanted to cry, until she felt a solid hand and long fingers intertwine with hers. She sank deeper into the mattress, small beads of sweat rolling down her neck and down the valley between her breasts, but she didn’t care, as she shuddered, and came undone under Nicole’s tongue. She whimpered and clenched, bucking her hips, but she couldn’t fill the deep yearning inside, but she came anyway with a strangled whimper.

She smiled against Waverly’s wet flesh, when she felt the Omega release into her mouth, and she lapped it up as quickly as possible, enjoying the mild flavor. She knew the more the Omega came, the stronger her flavor would be. She groaned at the thought.

She continued to gently lick Waverly, keeping her tongue as soft as possible. She sucked gently on the red, throbbing clit, then slid her tongue down her slit, to play at her entrance. She purred at the thick taste of Waverly on her tongue, and she wiggled her tongue as deep as it would go inside of her. She growled in frustration that she couldn’t go deeper and taste her more directly from the source. But she smirked when she felt Waverly shudder again against her mouth. She pressed her mouth against Waverly’s sex and growled deep in her throat, her eyes gleaming when she heard Waverly’s breathy sighs and felt her thighs tighten around her head. Definitely something to explore more in detail.

She twirled her tongue lightly around Waverly’s clit, enjoying the way the girl jerked against her each time she did it. She pulled back just enough to blow on her clit, and the girl jumped in her hands. She slipped her hands under Waverly’s bottom, pulling her tighter against her mouth. She squeezed the firm globes each time she sucked on Waverly’s clit, and she was rewarded with another orgasm seizing Waverly’s small frame. She hummed and licked eagerly at her Omega’s entrance, greedily drinking in as much of her release as possible.

She glanced up and smiled seeing Waverly’s eyes closed, her chest heaving. Slim legs fell open, and Nicole kissed each warm thigh in turn. This was just the warmup, and she wanted Waverly to feel warm and safe, relaxed enough to really let go.

Waverly reached down pulling Nicole up, and she smashed her mouth against Nicole’s in a wet, messy kiss that was more teeth than lips, and more saliva than tongue, but she didn’t care. She didn’t even care that she could taste herself on Nicole. All she cared about was that despite cumming, she was still left empty, her insides grasping at nothing, and a gnawing, sharp ache was growing deep inside her.

She pulled her head away, biting at Nicole’s shoulders and digging her fingers into her back hard. She pressed up into Nicole vainly, her hips trying to find purchase, and she growled and then cried when she heard Nicole’s soothing whispers in her ear. It wasn’t what she wanted right now. Her mind was foggy, and her skin was so hot that she wanted to shove Nicole off her just to get some respite from the smothering heat between their flesh, but the thought of no longer feeling her Alpha’s weight made her keen and dig her heels into the mattress.

Nicole braced herself on her hands and lifted her body up slightly, to let some of the air rush between their bodies. She glanced down at the sheen of moisture covering Waverly’s red skin, and she bit her lip in sympathy knowing that the scent bond was causing Waverly to overheat even more than usual during a heat. She dropped soft kisses along her wet cheeks, and when she tasted salt, she let herself fall to the side with an umph, and she quickly gathered Waverly in her arms. The Omega struggled and panted, pushing and pulling at Nicole, not entirely sure what she wanted, but knowing that she was on the brink of getting it.

Nicole groaned as Waverly pushed against her, pulling at her muscles and skin. She left burning wakes behind her, and Nicole wanted nothing more than to force her back flat on the bed and mount her. Instead she squeezed her firmly for a moment, kissing her cheek again before climbing quickly out of the bed, vainly trying to ignore the whining protests from Waverly, but she stumbled into the bathroom, yanking open drawers until she found the wash clothes. She wet them hurriedly in the cold water and returned to the room, only to find Waverly on her belly, grinding her hips against the mattress.

Nicole climbed back onto the bed, barely ignoring the pained pressure in her cock as she watched Waverly for a moment, before straddling the backs of her legs. “Hey, hey, Waves. Shusha, it’s ok. It’s ok, baby,” she murmured as she grabbed one of the wash clothes, ringing it out on Waverly’s back. The Omega groaned and whimpered, but slowly her thrashing ceased as Nicole tenderly wiped the cool cloth around her neck and down her back, and over her bottom. She repeated it a few times, and then leaned up so she could nuzzle her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck, kissing her gently.

“I know, baby,” she murmured, as she kissed behind her ear gently. She purred lightly, relieved as Waverly started to relax more. She helped the younger girl turn over, and she rung the other two washcloths out on her chest and stomach, swishing the cloth along her breasts and belly.

Waverly shuddered and buried her face in Nicole’s neck as much as she could, inhaling the gentle scent of freshly cut grass. She could tell Nicole was pumping out as many soothing pheromones as possible, and she was eternally grateful. She hadn’t expected the small orgasms to result in her wanting to tear her own skin off, and she whimpered as she felt the tight heat coiling in her belly. She shuddered and whimpered again, burrowing deeper into Nicole. She inhaled her scent as deeply as she could, slowly counting each breath she took.

Minutes passed as Nicole continued to mumble soft words in her ears, letting her touch soothe instead of ignite, and she smiled as Waverly slowly relaxed, although she kept rubbing her legs against Nicole’s. She leaned down and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose once she seemed calmer and had finally come up for air.

“You ok, baby?” She tenderly pushed a damp strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, and rubbed their noses together.

“What was that?”

“I think it was the scent bond. The orgasms sort of catapulted you fully into heat madness.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. “It’s ok though. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

Waverly pressed her hips into Nicole’s, all too aware of the hard cock in her underwear. She winced when she realized just how long Nicole had been hard. She curled her fingers inside the waistband of her underwear and looked up at Nicole, waiting for the small nod. Together they pulled her underwear down, and they disappeared somewhere off the bed.

Waverly looked down and blinked once and then twice, when Nicole’s hard cock slapped against her belly. It was bigger than Champ’s, but she didn’t think it was too big. It looked perfect for her. She reached out and tapped it lightly on the head, and grinned when it bounced a little. She heard Nicole grunt, and she wrapped her lips around a hard, aching nipple and sucked gently, while rolling Nicole on her back.

She slid her hand down Nicole’s taught belly, noticing that it had a little more definition than her own. She barely traced her fingertips down the length of her cock, noting how soft but hot the flesh was. She let Nicole’s nipple go with a pop, and slowly sucked and licked her way down her belly. She closed her hand around Nicole’s cock, and gave it a gentle tug, enjoying the way it leaped to her bidding. But before she could kiss lower she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Waverly sat up, a questioning look on her strained face, but Nicole shook her head. “But don’t you want me to? I mean you did for me?” And Waverly squeezed the cock in her hand gently, smiling when Nicole bit back a moan and glared at her, but it lacked any real heat.

“No, this isn’t about me. It’s about you.” Nicole reached out, her hand finding Waverly’s arm and she squeezed gently, letting her fingertips play with the soft skin. She nodded towards her purse though, “But we do need what’s in there.”

Waverly nodded and let go of Nicole, scrambling to her knees and leaning across her. She wasn’t surprised when a strong, but warm hand cupped her bottom and squeezed gently. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Nicole. She grabbed Nicole’s purse and reached in blindly, and the moment her hand closed around and object, she pulled it out without realizing what it was.

She held up the item and stared blankly at it. Handcuffs? Really? She bit her lip at the surge of heat in her belly, and she could feel herself get even wetter. She bit her lip. Awesome. Apparently she had a thing for handcuffs and didn’t even know it. She turned back to Nicole, one cuff hanging off the end of a finger, and she cocked her head.

Nicole’s mouth dropped open, and she felt heat flood her cheeks. She sat up quickly, her chest bumping into Waverly. “N-no! I mean no! Not those! I would never, Waverly! I mean unless you wanted to?” She glanced questioning at Waverly before shaking her head quickly and babbling on in a rush to explain. “I always keep them. Just in my purse. I mean, just in case someone needs arresting,” she finished lamely. She covered her face with her hands when she heard Waverly snort in laughter.

Waverly scrambled around grabbed the back of Nicole’s head, pulling her in and kissing her hard. She pulled back laughing a little and shaking her head before kissing her again. She pulled back and looked at the cuffs and then at Nicole, and with a smirk, she crawled up to the headboard and looped one cuff around the balustrade and sat back, smirking at Nicole’s look of astonishment.

“For later,” purred Waverly, as she grabbed the purse again, pulling out items looking for whatever it was that she needed.

Nicole sat there, her mouth open, her heart slamming so hard against her ribs, she was sure it would burst through. She felt a tiny spurt, and she looked down. Yup, she was leaking pre-cum. She closed her eyes, only to be assaulted by images of Waverly on her back, slender wrists wrapped in bright silver bracelets. She groaned and reached down, grabbing her cock at the base and squeezing hard.

“Condoms,” she mumbled. “There are condoms in there.” She fell back with a thump when she felt Waverly move towards her, but she didn’t let go of her dripping cock. She grit her teeth, but opened her eyes, immediately going cross-eyed as a brightly colored box was almost pressed up against her nose.

“Alpha condoms? Pack of thirty?” Waverly stared at the box in question. She’d never seen them before, and when Nicole nodded, she tore open the box, cursing as the brightly colored wrapper went flying. She scooped them up and crammed them back into the box. She held up once square, realizing the package alone was bigger than the condoms she’d used with Champ.

“Yup. Alphas are bigger than Beta boys,” sneered Nicole. She chuckled at the look Waverly gave her. “They also have more room in the tip.”

“More room?” Waverly tore open the wrapper, her mouth opening in surprise at the size of the condom. It was definitely bigger, and she could see where there was definitely a much bigger space at the end of the condom.

“Alphas cum more. We cum hard and often.” Nicole grunted at the thought of how hard she wanted to cum deep inside Waverly, and she snarled inwardly at the thought that she would have to use a condom. Her Alpha hated it, and scratched at her ribs, snarling in fury. Her Alpha wanted to knot and breed, but she wouldn’t do that to Waverly. She frowned and looked up at the ceiling, but she couldn’t help but think for a moment about what it would be like to be cuddled in bed with Waverly, touching her belly filled with their young. She whimpered at the scene that played out in front of her, but her thoughts were torn back to the present, when she felt a small hand grasp her length and roll the condom onto her. She bucked her hips up into Waverly’s fist, groaning at the pressure.

She grabbed Waverly by the hips to guide her up, but Waverly shook her head instead, laying on her side and nudging Nicole up, so she could slide underneath her. She pulled Nicole down, kissing her hard, and pushing her hips up into Nicole’s, trying to entice her to lay down on her.

Nicole grunted again, gritting her teeth as she slowly laid down on Waverly. She bent her knees and raised up on her hands so she could look at her and kiss her. She sucked on her pulse point, leaving behind a dark lilac blossom. It would have to do for now. She licked and sucked at her collarbone, and slowly licked her way down to Waverly’s breasts, sucking and nipping at them in turn. She was trying to take her time, but an insistent tug from a small hand on her cock, made her growl in warning. But Waverly just glared at her, and tugged again.

 

Nicole cursed and her arms shook when she felt a hand guide her to Waverly’s opening. She wanted to simply sink into the tight warmth she knew was waiting for her, but she couldn’t. She reached down between them, letting her thumb slide over Waverly’s clit, causing her to jump and mewl. She circled her clit a few times with the pad of her thumb before pressing down firmly. Waverly squealed and clenched hard, and when she released, Nicole pushed the head of her cock inside, groaning when Waverly immediately clamped down around her.

Her arm shook with the effort to keep all of her weight off of Waverly, and she slid her thumb and forefinger around Waverly’s hard, swollen clit and squeezed lightly. Waverly gasped and clenched down even harder around the head of Nicole’s cock, and she growled deep in her chest. And when Waverly inhaled and then exhaled, loosening her grip around Nicole, Nicole pushed another inch in. She stilled for a moment, letting Waverly get used to the feel of her, and she braced both hands beside Waverly’s head and leaned down kissing her gently.

“It’s ok, baby, just relax.” She nuzzled her neck and dropped kisses all along her shoulders and when she felt Waverly slowly relax, she pulled out slightly and pushed in again. She grit her teeth to keep from pushing when she felt Waverly push her hips up slightly, and she dropped her head into Waverly’s shoulder, withdrawing slowly, and pushing in gently. It was slow, but she pushed in a little deeper each time, groaning at the feel of Waverly’s hot, wet muscles parting for her.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, pulling her down to her body to rest. She relaxed slightly when Nicole’s palms slid under her shoulders to hold her, and she kissed her, their tongues tangling while she rocked her hips up. It had hurt at first, but her body had soon adjusted, and now she just wanted Nicole to move, hard and fast.

She bit the Alpha’s earlobe and then sucked it into her mouth. She dug her nails into Nicole’s back, “Move!” And she raised her hips up hard, and was rewarded with a long growl.

Nicole growled pulled back and pushed inside fully, bottoming out in Waverly’s wet heat. She shuddered hard and almost came, but she grit her teeth and pulled her hips back, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. She groaned at the pressure building along her cock, and it felt so good being sheathed inside Waverly that it hurt and she wanted to cry. She never wanted it to end, but she could feel herself trembling and the waves of heat rolling down her cock with each thrust. She groaned and jerked her hips hard when she felt her knot form. She pulled back out, and sat up on her knees, her hands going to Waverly’s knees. She pulled the girl’s bottom up her to rest on her knees, and she held her legs open around her waist. She jogged her hips forward lightly, and hissed in pleasure when Waverly groaned and tossed her head back, her hips pushing back against Nicole. Nicole tapped her clit, and then rubbed it with her thumb, she could only thrust shallowly from this position, but it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Waverly to cum again, while her knot was growing, so it would be easier for her to work it inside Waverly.

It only took a minute, and Waverly cried out and jerked hard, rhythmically squeezing Nicole’s cock, as she felt the waves of pleasure roll down deep into her pelvis and into her thighs. She whimpered as she came around Nicole’s cock, but it still wasn’t enough.

“More, please,” she half-sobbed. She jerked her hips, pushing hard against Nicole, who continued to play with her clit. The deep ache in her muscles and the gnawing bite in her bones still wasn’t relieved, and she felt herself grasping for something just out of reach. Nicole’s cock felt so good, deep inside of her, but she wanted something else, and she wanted to cry, because her Alpha wouldn’t give it to her.

Nicole jogged her hips lightly, helping Waverly ride out the orgasm. She knew her Omega wasn’t satisfied yet, and she looked down at the growing, red knot of flesh. She grinned wolfishly, when it finally popped, and she shuddered at the pain that lanced through her muscles, and she quivered inside of Waverly. Her eyes sharpened and her skin itched. When Waverly’s legs splayed open, and the Omega was still panting and whining, she pulled all the way out, letting the tip of her cock rub against Waverly’s clit. She positioned herself against Waverly’s entrance, and with one smooth thrust, she buried herself all the way inside of Waverly.

Waverly let out a strangled scream, when she felt Nicole thrust into her so deeply, so completely. She hadn’t been expecting it, and her muscles clamped down to stop the intruder, but even as her muscles instinctively clamped down, her Omega let out a whine of relief and her arms came up grasping for Nicole.

She sobbed into Nicole’s shoulder, unable to contain the stress of the heat that poured through her. She imagined her bones were liquefying and bursting like tiny supernovas all along her aching, cracking bones. She grasped tighter at Nicole, relishing the feel of her strong, dominant Alpha starting to finally rut into her. She whimpered and twisted underneath Nicole, searching for something to cling to, to latch on to, something to ground her and fill her. She groaned in relief when she felt something heavy and hot pushing against her entrance, and she had a moment of clarity pierce the heavy heated fog in her mind, that this was Nicole’s knot.

“Do it, please!” She ground down as hard as she could, but she didn’t have enough leverage from being on her back. She was sure she babbled something nonsensical, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered but the reassuring rumbling in her ear, and the pounding of her Alpha’s heart, and the growing need inside her.

Nicole hissed pressing firmly against Waverly. She pressed her face into the crook of her neck, rumbling and purring as her beautiful Omega struggled, trying to reach something that she couldn’t quite find. Nicole slide her arm under Waverly’s shoulders, propping her up slightly, and bracing herself on the arm, as her other hand gripped Waverly’s left leg that was slung up around her hip. She pressed and rotated her hips, growling as she felt Waverly’s flesh start to yield against her knot, she panted with the strain of pushing but not pushing too hard unless she tear Waverly.

She slowly worked her knot inside, and when she felt the ring of flesh snap around her knot, she let loose a long, pained grunt, and her Omega stilled beneath her. Nicole opened her eyes, and looked down into Waverly’s wide, blown eyes, and she felt the other girl pull her under, and she fell and fell and fell, endlessly, and with one sharp snap of her hips, she came.

She groaned and whimpered as she jogged her hips in relief, the heat rolling through her twitching length, and she felt her muscles tighten as her orgasm scratched across every muscle and tendon in her body, and she was sure her body would snap in two with the force of her orgasm. She could barely move as her body twitched and shuddered and sucked her mark deep into Waverly’s neck, careful not to bite her. Her Alpha howled in relief, and she felt the salt burn her eyes, at the welcome relief and warmth that flowed into her chest. She sagged against Waverly, barely conscious of slim, strong arms wrapping around her and pushing her hair back from her face.

The moment Nicole’s knot popped inside her, Waverly came with a loud moan, and her Omega cried in relief, and she instinctively milked Nicole’s cock, her Omega jealously trying to pull every drop deep into herself. Her Omega whimpered in dejection though, when it realized that the thick cum wouldn’t empty into her womb, and she pressed up into her Alpha seeking comfort even as thick coils of heat curled through her muscles, and she came hard again around her Alpha’s cock.

“I’m sorry, baby, my little O. I’m sorry.” she rumbled against the warm skin of her Omega. She knew what it wanted, and she wished she could give her everything, but now wasn’t the time for Waverly and Nicole to have pups. She felt her Alpha stir and growl in anger, before it settled and curled into Waverly.

Nicole rolled to her side, wrapping her arms tightly around Waverly, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down Waverly’s back, as she still shuddered and shivered against her. Her eyes drooped shut, and she felt a gentle, breezy warmth curl up her spine, and warm lips press against her neck.

“I knew, you know.”

“What?” She mumbled sleepily as her Alpha rumbled quietly. She tucked Waverly a little tighter into her arms, willing the girl to fall asleep. She was still knotted deep inside of Waverly, and every time the girl moved, she felt herself twitch, and little ribbons of pleasure swirled up her spine. But she felt lazy and heavy, and she just wanted to hold her Omega and sleep for a few minutes.

“I knew you were there. Outside. In the barn.”

Nicole’s eyes flew open, and she craned her neck to look down into Waverly’s deep brown eyes, noting that they weren’t dilated for the moment. Her Omega was temporarily appeased, but soon she’d be begging for more, and Nicole’s Alpha would be eager to give it to her. But for now, she blushed and mumbled something unintelligible, until a warm hand cupped her face.

“Thank you.” Waverly pressed her mouth softly, almost lazily against Nicole’s, enjoying the smooth feel of their lips pressing against each other. She closed her eyes, happy and secure in the arms of her not so typical Alpha.

**************************

Three days later…

Nicole woke up with a groan, wincing at the glare of the sun peeking through the curtains that swayed in the gentle breeze. They’d opened the windows last night, after Wynonna’s continued cursing and threats from downstairs that the entire house reeked of Alpha and Omega spunk. She rubbed her hand down her belly, and then down over her cock. Unlike the last few mornings, she hadn’t woken up stiff and ready, and when she inhaled deeply, she realized that Waverly’s heat was fading.

Her Alpha sighed in dejection, but she snorted and rolled her eyes, reassuring her Alpha, that Waverly was still theirs to love and protect. She rolled on to her side, smiling at the sight of Waverly fast asleep on her belly, the wrinkled sheet just barely covering her bottom. She supposed she should let her sleep, she knew Waverly was worn out, but her cock twitched, and she knew it would be the last time until the next heat.

She rolled over, fumbling for the box, relieved when her fingers finally found the foiled package. She gave herself a mental high-five at finding the last one. She lay on her back, letting her hand slide down to her now semi-erect cock. She trailed her fingers along her length and then down to play with her balls.

“I should be doing that.”

Nicole’s breath hitched, and she looked up guiltily into Waverly’s smiling face. “Well then, by all means.” She handed raised her arms relaxing back into the mattress with her eyes closed, as a firm hand grasped her and gently fisted her length, teasing and tugging ever so lightly. She enjoyed the tugging, which had surprised Waverly, but she’d quickly adjusted how she touched Nicole.

Waverly looked down at her slowly hardening length. It was taking a little longer this morning, as they were both worn out, and her heat was almost over. She licked her lips, tempted to lean down and kiss the head, take Nicole in her mouth, but Nicole had been adamant about not allowing it. It had surprised Waverly, but she’d gone along with it, making Nicole promise that she could next heat. It wasn’t an action that she’d particularly enjoyed with Champ, but she found herself eager to do it with Nicole.

Waverly leaned down, kissing along Nicole’s belly, and she grinned when a sly hand slipped down between her legs and parted her folds. She raised her leg up so her foot was flat against the bed, to give Nicole better access, and she closed her eyes and hummed at the feel of firm fingers dancing around her clit. She could feel herself growing wetter by the moment, and she tugged particularly hard on Nicole, only to be rewarded with a pinch to her clit, which made her body fall back with a thump as she groaned deeply in her chest.

Nicole ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom on, groaning a little when it snapped in place. She rolled over on top of Waverly, knowing that despite the many positions they’d tried over the last few days, this was Waverly’s favorite. She enjoyed the secure weight of Nicole on top holding her, knowing that she was safe and loved in Nicole’s arms.

Nicole growled and kissed Waverly hard, lining herself up and easing inside. Despite how wet Waverly was, and how many times they’d done this, she always held herself still for a moment so Waverly could adjust. And when Waverly nodded, she started pumping her hips, whispering and murmuring in Waverly’s ears as she felt herself climbing higher and higher. She could feel the sweat beading on her skin, and her teeth itched wanting to bite, but she settled for sucking more lilac bruises across Waverly’s chest. At first she’d felt bad when she’d seen how many she’d left, but her unease disappeared when she realized that Waverly had marked her even more. And they were marks she bore proudly.

Waverly groaned and raised her legs, wrapping them around slim hips. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s head, pulling her face down, letting their lips crash against each other in a messy, bruising kiss. She could feel her belly and thighs tightening, the heat sliding heavily into her limbs.

“F-fuck, Nicole, harder, I’m going to cum.” She groaned again, raising her hips to meet Nicole’s, her heart pounding in her chest, and her pulse echoing in her ears, she heard a distant roar, and she clenched down as hard as she could around Nicole’s hot cock, and when she felt the knot pushing against her, she tried to force herself to relax, so she could take it in.

Nicole snarled, slamming her hips harder into Waverly, knowing now that Waverly could take it, that she wanted it. She wriggled and twisted until she felt her knot pop inside, and she groaned and felt herself cum hard. She could feel thick ropey spurts of cum empty into Waverly’s womb, and her Alpha roared in triumph. She shuddered and shook with the force of her orgasm crashing into her.

Waverly let out a sharp cry when Nicole’s knot popped inside her, and one more thrust, and with one more thrust, she came hard around Nicole, her muscles drawing Nicole deeper inside of herself. She could feel Nicole nudge against her cervix, and when the small muscle opened and clasped around the head of Nicole’s cock, she came even harder in hot waves that caused her to see stars.

Long minutes passed as they both came hard. And finally their breathing started to slow, and their tight muscles slowly relaxed, and they slumped against each other, still panting, their bodies sticking together. Waverly felt her breathing start to slow, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her Omega purred in contentment, and she hummed in delight. She yawned, her eyes drooping closed.

Nicole laid on top of Waverly, too wrung out to move. But her mind was going a mile a minute, and her eyes were open wide in shock. Her heart was ricocheting in her chest, and she was surprised that Waverly couldn’t hear it.

She took a deep breath, feeling her knot swell inside Waverly. She groaned as she felt herself cum again in tiny waves. She waited for it to pass. “Uh, Waverly?”

Waverly kept her eyes closed, her hands running mindless patterns on Nicole’s back. Why did Nicole insist on talking right now? She just wanted to enjoy the peace and lassitude in her limbs. She sighed, but smiled, “Yeah, baby?”

“Uh...I…” Dead silence and then…

“The condom broke.”

THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...what did you think of the ending? Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
